A Pokemon Perspective
by Fezzik
Summary: This are the stories about the last moments of a particualer group of free Pokemon before their destined meeting with a certain young trainer... CHAPTER FOUR IS UP NOW!
1. Calamity Caterpie

I don't own Pokemon.  
  
(By the way, this is my very first Pokemon fanfic. You can flame me if you really have to, but try to cut me some slack.)  
  
  
  
This is a story from the perspective of Ash's Pokemon. This is my own version of events, so don't get confused and get ready for... The story of CATERPIE!!!  
  
  
  
A Pokemon Perspective - Calamity Caterpie  
  
  
  
I awoke in the early morning and I did the usual (brush teeth, comb hair, bathroom the regular routine). I live alone because my mom got captured and trained by a boy that had brown spiky hair dressed in a blue shirt, and rode in a red car.  
  
My dad fainted just the other day during a huge thunderstorm and he brought me to an unoccupied hole at the base of a tree. But he was trying so hard to save me that he didn't think about himself and got blown away by the strong winds and I sadly never saw him again.  
  
The most amazing thing happened after the storm went away...there was a enormous rainbow with a flying Pokemon that I did not know of which was the most beautiful one I have ever seen. It was rather large, with bright, shining feathers.  
  
So now I was forced to live all by myself with one friend (and no phone). That one friend has loving parents that treat me like one of the family, so I crawled over the stream and through the grass to my one friend's house I went. Whenever I crawl over there it takes me twenty minutes to get there and since they are so nice to me I collect nuts and berries for them.  
  
I needed to walk down the pathway to her house but all of a sudden out of the blue, a whole flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto came swooping at me for food and started pecking, pecking, pecking, and pecking at me until my friend's family ran out with their string shot and successfully scared them all off. While us Caterpie may seen like a small and insignificant species, there are always strength in numbers. I gave them the few berries and nuts I had left as thanks.  
  
I stayed there for an hour playing with her and her family, but soon they had to go out to find more food. So I decided to go on home myself and rest my aching back and take a big hot bath at home in my new installed tub.  
  
On my way home my legs started to ache also so I slowed the paced down, but pretty soon I was forced to stop walking altogether. Suddenly my hearing became alert as I heard a scream of a young girl with fire-colored hair enter the vicinity. Accompanied with her is a Pikachu, apparently partnered with a equally young boy. Before I could think another thought...that's when IT happened.  
  
A ball, of half-red and half-white color comes flying out of the boy's hand and into the glare of the sun. A POKEBALL!!! I only know too well what's coming as it makes contact, hitting me hard, in the head. In a flash, I am inside of it, and I barely have time too shake the cobwebs out of my head and eyes as I watch the ball close around me.  
  
I wiggle as fierce as I can but it is no use because the ball has overcome me and what was left of my strength. By now I am owned (probably) by that kid with black hair with a strange looking cap. Initially, I am afraid of what is to come. But something in the back of my head tells me not to worry. Given less and less options to choose from, I decide to listen to that voice. I finally stop worrying and wait to see what the future will have in store for me. And that same voice tells that whatever it is, it will be a great one.  
  
  
  
I will like to thank you all for reading my story and if like it and want too see more just review and have fun reading!!! I would especially like to thank my brother (also an author) Whose Liner, for all his careful proofreading and whatnot. Also, if you readers have the time, please read and review my other story entitled "My Dream." I uploaded it a long time ago, but it never got reviews. *sob, sob* Well, c ya! 


	2. Pidgeotto's Predicament

This second adventure is about Pidgeotto.  
  
I do not own any creatures people call Pokèmon  
  
Now this next chapter is about another Pokèmon called Pidgeotto. More specifically...Ash's Pidgeotto! This is my own perspective so don't argue and pout and have a good time with...Pidgeotto's story!  
  
  
  
A Pokèmon Perspective - Pidgeotto's Predicament  
  
  
  
I was staying up late the night before. While circling the Viridian Forest I saw a boy, a girl, a Pikachu, and a Caterpie were all in a little opening of the forest. The boy and girl were lying on the ground sleeping (at least I think they were) and that Pikachu and Caterpie were sitting on a tree stump talking to each other. I heard a little of what they were talking about and they said...  
  
"Pikachu." (I think he's asleep.)  
  
"Errm!" (I think your right...what will he do with us?)  
  
"Pi...ka...chu! Pi-chu...Pikachu!" (Well, he might do nothing or he might train us a lot. Oh yeah, guess what...he tried to catch a Pidgey with just his pajama shirt, isn't that the strangest thing you've ever heard?)  
  
"Err...er-rmm!" (Well...YES! That IS pretty silly. I don't know how he could have possibly caught me.)  
  
"Eh, hee, hee!" (Eh, hee, hee!)  
  
That was all I heard because a big wind came blowing, which was a sign that I should retreat to my nest. But right before I left I saw the most beautiful Butterfree I have ever seen in my entire life. Small sparkles appeared to flow from its wings as it passed. I slept rather peacefully that night, but I awoke early the next day to the sound of a big scream. The scream of that same little girl I had saw the other night! I heard the girl and the boy arguing with each other about that Caterpie I saw or something like that. So after they stopped fighting I went over to see what was happening. To make sure they didn't know I was watching them, I decided to "dig" for worms. (Besides it was about time for breakfast, and I was already getting hungry.)  
  
"Wow, a Pidgeotto!"  
  
The boy spotted me. He then pulled out a special gadget (which I soon learned was something) called a Pokèdex and it described everything about me. (More specifically my basic statistics.) It described what my attacks were, how dangerous I was, and that I was the evolved form of Pidgey.  
  
So I don't know why he did what he did then, but he just simply threw a Pokè Ball, attempting to catch me. Though I hadn't eaten much that morning, I was more than strong enough to resist. So with a near to effortless flick of my wing, I just whacked the ball away. So then the girl and the boy started arguing again for nearly one minutes. (At least, I think so...I can't tell time.)  
  
Their arguing finally screeched to a halt but then that boy did something rather dumb and brought out Caterpie. Becoming increasingly annoyed, I fly into the air and swoop down three times before bringing that Caterpie close to fainting. But just before I could finish him off, that boy pulled his first smart act and pulled him back. I didn't even get a scratch on me, but I flew straight into a tree and got my peek stuck in between the folds of the bark. (Well, that's because I am way too strong for myself.)  
  
So when I finally got free and when I that boy then sent out his Pikachu and I flew into the air once again. As soon as I was going to charge at his Pikachu, it used its thundershock attack. And since I was a flying type it made me very weak, since the electricity paralyzed my wings.  
  
Immediately the boy threw another Pokè Ball at me even before I could touch the ground. I got stuck in it for a short while. Wiggling once...twice...thrice...I mean...three times and I was captured. How swell. A boy who threw a Pokè Ball right away at me after a short battle (how sad) has just captured me.  
  
Anyway, I eventually made and became (fast) friends with Pikachu. I hoped to do the same with Caterpie (which took a somewhat longer) but something tells I don't think we will get along with each other for a while. But Caterpie did tell me one good thing though...he said there will be a good future in store for all of us. Human AND Pokèmon.  
  
  
  
I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories and please review "My Dream" to if you have the chance to. Well if enough people read and review I will put another story up so get to reading.  
  
P.S. *sigh* Once again, I am forced to thank my brother (and fellow author), "Whose Liner" for his hard work and careful proofreading. So...thanks.  
  
*hollering to his brother* (There, I said it, bro! Ya happy?) 


	3. Big Bad Bulbasaur

This is the third story/chapter, this time about Bulbasaur.  
  
I don't own any Pokèmon, I don't want to...actually maybe I do but I don't own any, and besides...my parents won't let me.  
  
This chapter is about, you guess it, Bulbasaur. This is (also) my own version (of Bulbasaur's past). So by now you probably know what I am going to say so...this is Bulbasaur's time to shine.  
  
  
  
A Pokèmon Perspective - Big, Bad, Bulbasaur  
  
  
  
"Chirp, Chirp!" What, I over slept! I better get up and do what I do best...fighting crime and saving innocent, hurt Pokèmon. So, I got my Pokè Aid Kit and went out and saw a very injured Pokèmon that must have been there for the whole night while I was sleeping...  
  
"I better go help it," I thought to myself. The half-conscious Pokèmon It was a (female) Pidgey. So I walked over and said I am here to help you so try not to move.  
  
"Bulba, Bulba?" (How did you injure your wing?)  
  
"Pidgey, Pidgey...Pidge, Pidgey! Pidge, Pidge, Pidgey!" (I was flying minding my own business and I got confronted by the Spear Gang/Spearow Gang. They started saying "'Hey, baby!', 'How ya doin'!', and then they started whistling at me. The leader came and tried to touch my face and I slapped his with my wing.)  
  
I listened in horror as her story turned even uglier. She continued to say that since it was a gang, the leader said "Get her but break, smash, and terminate that stinking wing of hers until she can't fly!!! I want it to be permanent!!! So they twisted, turned, bent, and cracked the wing until her bone felt like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.  
  
"Pidge, Pidge". Pidge, Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey? Pidgey, Pidge." (There were about five of them. So here I am, just lying here with you so can you please fix my wing? I can't move it a centimeter.)  
  
"Bulbasaur, Bulba, Bulba." (Okay I will help your wing and get back at the Spear Gang.)  
  
I laid the little wing down on the ground and pulled it slightly that the bone would go back in place. I did this for every bone in the wing. I told the Pidgey not to move it for a while.  
  
"Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidge?" (How am I supposed to move it if I can't, which I already told you?)  
  
Oops, I forgot. I put the bandage that was in my Pokè Aid Kit on the wing and told her that she can go but she shouldn't fly or use that wing for the next few weeks. I also told her to come back if she ever needed a new bandage or to have it regularly checked. She agreed but was still worried about those Spearows. Naturally, I delivered a voice of confidence.  
  
"Bulba, Bulba." (Don't worry I'll have a little chat with them.)  
  
"Pidgey." (See you later, Bulbasaur.)  
  
"Bul." (See ya.)  
  
Well another Pokèmon is saved so lets see who else needs a savin'. Maybe-  
  
"Squawk, squawk, squawk!!!"  
  
As luck would have it, I wouldn't have to go too far to track down that Pidgey's attackers.  
  
"Bulba, Bulba!!!" (Hey, you guys come down here now!!!)  
  
"Squawk?" (What do you want?)  
  
"Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur." (I want to tell you that your so- called "gang" isn't a gang, it's an incompetent, idiotic group.)  
  
"Squawk? Squawk, squawk!" (Well is that so? Jim? Bob?...get him!)  
  
Without hesitation, they started pecking at me and so I tried my Razor Leaf attack. Unfortunately, they managed to successfully deflect it. It was then that I remembered my grass attacks don't affect flying type Pokèmon that much, so...  
  
...I tried using my Sleep Powder. It made them both fall asleep so then tackled Jim, who bumped Bob into a tree and Jim eventually fell flat into the ground.  
  
"Squawk, squawk...squawk, squawk, squawk!" (Okay, Bulbasaur that was good...but not good enough!  
  
The gang sent out three more of their flunkies, named Larry, Harry, and Ben. I tried using my Sleep Powder again, but it only reached Harry. I was about to tackle Harry, but Ben came charging at me with what looked like a very menacing Drill Peck attack. So I was forced to dodge but, unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. Ben grazed my side with his beak. I got a little hurt, but at the moment, it was nothing I couldn't handle. Luckily when I dodged Ben, he smacked right into Harry and continued to fly forward until his beak got stuck in a big rock. It was apparent that those two wouldn't be fighting again anytime soon. So now it was down to just me...and Larry.  
  
Larry also used Drill Peck and I dodged (successfully, this time), but he would just swoop around and use another one. He kept going and going and I dodged and dodged. So I figured out that I could get a quick attack before he comes back swooping. Their leader (who had just flown into the area to view my handiwork) must of known what I was thinking because he said...  
  
"Squawwwk! Squawk!" (You can't use Tackle! Larry's Drill Peck would blow you away!)  
  
I hated to admit it, but the "Big Kahuna" was right. He continued to taunt me, stating that usage of my Vine Whip or Razor Lear would also be useless. So then I had to go with my last resort, namely my (somewhat) trusty Leech Seed. When I used it Larry stopped and fell to the ground. I then used Growth to strengthen my special attack. The leader was forced to undergo the statement, "If want you something done right, you've got to do it yourself!"  
  
"Squawwwk!!!" (Get him Larry!!!)  
  
"Bulbasaur, Bulba!!!" (Okay here I go...Vine Whip!!!)  
  
By now, you're all probably thinking... "You are so silly, you just said a second ago that your Vine Whip wouldn't effect him."  
  
You see, I'm not going to whack him with it, I'm gonna grab him and throw him to the ground. Afterwards, I have another idea in mind for that stinkin' Spearow leader. Now I'll use my powerful RAZOR LEAF(!) attack to blow all of them away, using my leaves to create a (mini-) tornado in which to trap them in.  
  
As they got blown away into the horizon, I swear could I hear the leader's "last words."  
  
"Squawwwk, squawk, squawk, squawwwwwk!" (Don't worry, dudes. We'll get that blasted Bulbasaur when you guys recover.)  
  
Another victory for this big, bad, BULBASAUR!!! YEAH!!! ^_^  
  
Let's see is there's any other Pokèmon to save.  
  
I continued to proudly walk along and saw a Pokèmon Poacher! Watching from afar, I found that he was spying on a single trainer on the road. It looked like one of those self-proclaimed (female) "Cool Trainers".  
  
(Author: Y'know, from the game???)  
  
Anyway, she appeared to be quite cheerful, merrily making her way down the path with her Vileplume. But before I knew it, that poacher tried to steal that trainer's Pokèmon with a lasso! So I ran over and saw that the Cool Trainer was trying to hold on to her Pokèmon from the other end. So I shot out a single Razor Leaf, cutting the Poacher's rope in half. (Apparently, this dumb poacher didn't know the difference between wild Pokèmon and Pokèmon that were being trained.)  
  
Needless to say, the Poacher got really upset. She threw off her cap and started to stomp on the ground (and her cap...!) shouting at me. Then the trainer (with me and her Pokèmon) walked over to the Poacher and the trainer tried to find out exactly why she (the poacher's female) tried to steal her Pokèmon. We found that her motives weren't truly evil.  
  
The truth of the matter was that she needed a Pokèmon for her sick grandfather.  
  
"...and I need some of the special liquids from the top of a Vileplume to cure him."  
  
"Well, if you told me in the first place I would have let you," said the Cool Trainer. "We'll help you, but you gotta learn to just ask for help in the future, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"All right, if you lead the way I'll bring my Vileplume to your sick grandfather."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! Follow me!"  
  
With a simple "Go through these bushes, and take a left up here... and here we are,", we reached her grandfather's small cottage. I saw the grandfather and indeed, he looked pretty ill. He was a bit pale in the face and had a wet towel on his forehead. By now, it was obvious that this Poacher wasn't a Poacher at all, but an innocent girl trying to save her grandfather's life...how sad. The grandfather was a little surprised to see us all here, so the girl (POACHER...oops, sorry) briefly tried to explain what happened. About how she tried to take this Cool Trainer's Pokèmon, and how I helped them, and inadvertently helped this girl do the right thing.  
  
She asked the Cool Trainer if she could now (carefully) extract some of the Vileplumes special juices from the top of it's head for the cure. The trainer agreed.  
  
"Okay here it goes..."  
  
*SQUISHHH*  
  
Using a small metal spoon, she managed to scoop out as much "nectar" as she could, then pouring it into a glass container. Afterwards, she mixed it in with some hot water (along with a few other liquids and herbs I didn't recognize), and poured it all into a small mug. The girl walked over to her grandfather's side, and held out the mug. Her grandfather slowly got up.  
  
"Here...I got it, Grandfather. Drink this. Careful, it's hot."  
  
The elderly man slowly nodded and carefully sipped the drink. We all watched the scene intently, in hopes that it would play out exactly the way this girl hoped. Finally-  
  
*GULP, GULP*  
  
Within five minutes or so, he got up and stretched.  
  
"How do you feel, Grandpa?"  
  
"Ahhhh, I feel...refreshed! Finally my sickness has gone away. Oh, thank you, all! Thank you! As a token to my appreciation, I have here a small little present for you, Bulbasaur."  
  
The elder looked down at me, and pulled out of his pocket a small card. One of my Vine Whips reached out to take it. I read what was on it, but I didn't understand exactly what this card was for. The old man chucked as I looked up at him with a confused face.  
  
"Bulb?" (Huh?)  
  
"It's an address for special Pokèmon like you, Bulbasaur. It's a place where weak Pokèmon go to be treated. If want to check it out it is just down the road that way, and then a little walk through the woods."  
  
Immediately, this sounded like an amazing opportunity for me. Since I was born, I always had an ambition to save and protect Pokèmon who were unable to defend themselves. But a chance to do something like this "professionally"? Sounds fun. Maybe I could get job there as their guardian or something. (Ha.)  
  
And so, Cool Trainer and I said our good-byes and we went our separate ways. She went continued down the path she had originally gone, and I wanted to check out the place "Gramps" was talking about. I did as he instructed. I went down the street and a little bit through the woods. Indeed, I soon spotted a little cottage with a river running down the side of it. There were Pokèmon everywhere, and a young girl who must have been the owner.  
  
So the girl who owned the place came to me and said "Are you a wild Pokèmon too? Do you want to stay here?"  
  
I managed to get across the message that I wanted to check the place out first. So I went to the other Pokèmon and asked what is this place here is for. And they all said the same thing, it's for wild Pokèmon to grow, strengthen, and eventually go back in the wild when they are strong enough. The downside was that occasionally some people try to steal the Pokèmon here, and though there hasn't been any in awhile, they're on the look out.  
  
"Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur, Bulba." (Oh I see, maybe I know, I could stay here and protect you guys. Because I save injured Pokèmon often and protect them too. I could do the same thing here.)  
  
I told the girl of my "proposition" and she said, "That would be wonderful, you can protect us if any bad people come. Oh, by the way...my name is Melanie. So if you need me for food or anything else, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"  
  
"Bulb." (Sure.)  
  
And that's how I went from becoming a lone Pokèmon protector to the official guardian of all Pokèmon living in this "Hidden Village". Over the course of the next month, I had met with all sorts of Pokèmon who, tragically, been either lost or abandoned by their heartless trainers. But Melanie and I always managed to come through and nurse them back to health. Not only had I become their protector, but I became something of a nurse, as well. Eventually I grew close to the others, and we all became good friends, sleeping near each other, and trading stories during our shared meals. For a time, I was truly happy and really felt like I belonged.  
  
A somewhat strange turn of events occurred after that reasonably peaceful month. One day an Oddish had wandered off and away from the Hidden Village and naturally being the protector, I was obligated to find the little guy and bring him back. It was a difficult search, but a group of voices soon led me to him. Spying through some bushes, a saw a boy wearing a cap (along with a Pikachu), another tall boy with spiked hair (and closed eyes...?), and a red-haired girl talking over capturing an Oddish who was drinking from a nearby pond. It didn't take very long to figure out that the Oddish they were talking about was the same one I was looking for. The girl battled with it, and nearly succeeded n capturing it, but I did my job and protected the Oddish, and brought him back to the cottage. They tried to follow us, but thankfully got caught in one of the many traps Melanie had set out for people trying to catch any of us around here.  
  
A few hours later I was surprised to see the same people, who somehow had made their way here. The girl recognized Oddish and walked over to it. I watched from afar as she began talking to it, but suddenly a thought crossed my mind. What if she was sweet-talking that little buddy of mine in hopes of capturing it? And soon enough, one of the boys came and argued with that girl again. I really thought they were arguing over who gets the Oddish, and wasn't about to give them that kind of chance! So I tackled the girl to prove a point. Specifically, to show that I took my job as protector (of the Pokèmon and this Hidden Village) VERY seriously. To show that I meant business. Then, Melanie said that I was just trying to protect Oddish. I heard the boy with the cap mumble to himself that it would be helpful to have a very strong Pokèmon like me.  
  
Then all of a sudden a HUGE MACHINE came crashing down on the trees and a connecting hose started to suck up all the Pokèmon and I a big vacuum. Operating the machine was a strange trio. There was a tall woman with LONG red hair, a man with short bluish-purple hair and a talking Meowth. I couldn't understand it, much less explain it, except that it was talking like a human!  
  
I also noticed that the man and the woman wore strange white outfits, with a big, red "R" on the chest. These were definitely a weird bunch. Maybe one I'll find out what they're all about...  
  
Anyway, the boy with brown hair without pupils said to go in the house but while I was going to the house Oddish I realized was no where to be seen. I turned my head and saw that Oddish was getting sucked into the machine so as the protector, it was time to get to work again. I used my Vine Whip and grabbed Oddish, just in the nick of time. But I wasn't going to make into the house with Oddish weighing me down, so the boy with the cap came over to me and starting pushing me to safety. I thought that was really nice, considering he could got sucked up the vacuum himself.  
  
So we finally got in and everyone was safe...but then they tried to suck up the whole house so I had to do something and I decided maybe I could go on the roof and use my Vine Whip to whack it so it is not facing the house. I did just that, and as I was doing that the boy pulled out his Pokè Ball and unleashed his Pidgeotto. He instructed the bird to use its Gust attack and it did. The gust hit the vacuum wind and it started to make a tornado because the two winds combined. The gust was a little stronger so the tornado that the machine created moved backwards the big machine. They blew away like a fly getting swatted away with a newspaper.  
  
After the crisis was over, Melanie said to the boy (yeah, with the cap)...  
  
"I think you should have Bulbasaur because he has been here for too long, and since the Pokèmon here are going to go into the wild, they might not want to leave because it's too safe here."  
  
I hated to admit it, but Melanie had a point. All my life I tried to protect Pokèmon in their times of need. Either here or "out there". At the same time, I vowed to prevent myself from getting captured. If I did, I wouldn't have been there to treat that Pidgey, stop those gang of Spearows, or prevent Vileplume from being stolen. I had done my "job" well. Maybe too well. The thought of joining that group of kids crossed my mind, but I wasn't about to make it easy for them. And I most definitely wouldn't go without a fight.  
  
Since it was clear that my time here was over, I had to admit I felt somewhat sad. No more wandering, and no more doing whatever I want, and whenever I want. But before I left, I told Melanie that I wanted to go against that kid in a Pokèmon battle. So she delivered the message and he was more than happy to. The battle started, and I was to fight his Pikachu.  
  
I got started and tried using Vine Whip but that darn Pikachu was way too fast for me so I tackled him to the ground and before he could counterattack I used another one. But then he turned it around and tackled me back really hard, so I surprised him, using my Vine Whip when he wasn't expecting it. I caught him tight with my vines and repeatedly whacked him on the ground. I really thought I had him but he used Thundershock. I felt severe pain as the electric shock went down my vines (since it conducted Pikachu's electricity) and shocked me hard until I couldn't move (I was paralyzed). It was pretty much over from there, so the boy threw a Pokè Ball at me and by now I was too paralyzed to move. Well, that was it. Caught me fair and square.  
  
So, Melanie said her last good-byes and I did too. Before I left with Ash (whose name I just figured out) and his buddies, he told me not to worry and that I would see all my friends again one day. Because when they're ready, they'll roam around free through the wild again. I can only hope that if they ever find another trainer, that person will be just as kind as mine.  
  
  
  
Once again, I so much appreciate you all for reading my fics, and thanks AGAIN to my brother for checking it over. (Geez, what annoying brother he can be sometimes...NOT! Heh, heh.) Yeah he's also an author (named "Whose Liner"). Well, not much else to say, but.. .thank you all!!! 


	4. Charmander’s Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokèmon. This is the story of...Charmander  
  
A Pokèmon Perspective – Charmander's Challenge  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hmmmmm...where could Damien be? He said he would be here a few hours ago and he always does what he says. Well, I hope Damien can get back to this rock I'm planted on in time...the flame on my tail is growing smaller...and I'm starting to feel kinda weak. Not to mention that the sun is really taking a toll on me.  
  
I remember when I first met Damien and I thought he was sooooo cool. He had so many rare Pokèmon (none as rare as me, though) and he seemed so awesome. I even felt honored to be caught by him.  
  
He always used me first to fight against other Pokèmon. I always wanted to try to show off to him by toying with my opponent. I often pulled stunts like that. It usually ran like clockwork...I let the enemy Pokèmon attack and I'd dodge it every time. Well, maybe not EVERY time...I got hit once or twice...actually, more then once or twice.  
  
However, I'm usually ready to fight with all my strength but Damien always quickly replaced me with his other rare Pokèmon. So because of this, he never got to see my real strength. I've always trusted him and it seemed weird that he would leave me here this long. He seemed trustworthy enough in the beginning, but lately...he's been treating me really harsh and been constantly shouting at me even when I don't screw things up for him, and...huh?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I spied three kids – one wearing a cap, a red-haired feisty female, and a tall boy with squinty eyes and brown spiky hair. Accompanying them was a Pikachu. At that moment, my brain processed one question...who WERE they?  
  
"A Charmander!" exclaimed the squinty-eyed boy.  
  
"Chaarrrrrr!" I moaned. (Who the heck are you?)  
  
Those kids didn't even answer me...how rude. Then they started talking about how they want to catch me and that kid in the middle with the hat used a weird small, red, talking machine that said I could die if the flame on my tail went out. Then he threw a Pokeball at me...I wasn't sure what he was up to, but if he wanted to play catch, I wasn't really up to it. But I'll swat it back, just to be nice.  
  
"Look at his tail, he's weak...try to throw the Pokeball one more time."  
  
Hey, that squinty-eyed boy told that capped kid to throw his ball a second time. As he did so, it became clear that he wasn't playing catch...he wanted to catch ME! He's must not be very bright then, because he didn't even try to weaken me with one of his own Pokèmon first. He simply tossed that red and white ball at me.  
  
He must not have been aware that I already have a trainer. But due to HOW weak I was feeling, I got trapped inside the Pokeball...but for one second, TOPS. I still had plenty of strength left to break out. What was he thinking? He is one dense kid.  
  
Hey, that Pikachu is climbing the same rock I'm on. This is MY space! What does HE think he's doing?!  
  
"Pikachuuu...pika...pika." (Hey, Charmander...what are you doing all by yourself on this rock?)  
  
"Char...man...der...char." (Oh, I'm just hanging out waiting for my trainer to come. Nothing much.)  
  
"Pika...chaaa." (Okay, now I just need to tell my friends that. Give me a sec.)  
  
He then explained it to his friends and they left me all by myself waiting.  
  
Oh, no...it's starting to rain. If it rains too much I could die like what that kid's red little machine said.  
  
I don't wanna go out yet! I'm too young! I haven't even gotten married, had kids, or been used for a torch in the Pokè-Lympics! Boy, I would be great at that...oh, yeah I'm still in trouble. Good thing there are big leaves around that could cover my tail from the rain.  
  
"SPEEEARRROW!!!"  
  
Oh, great! A group of Spearows are attacking me! Geez, my life has stunk for the last few days...and even if I DO make it out of this, I don't know what I'll do with my life, if Damien doesn't get back soon...  
  
(Ash throws a rock at the Spearows)  
  
Hey...the Spearows are going away...it's a miracle!  
  
"Thundershock, Pikachu!!!"  
  
It's Damien! He made it ba-whoa, wait a sec...Damien never had a Pikachu!  
  
Hey it's those three kids that were talking to me before. They're helping me out...but why?!?  
  
Around that moment, things were getting kinda blurry...every time I think back to that day, my memory gets a little vague at this part.  
  
"Oh, no the flame on his tail is almost out!" one of the kids said.  
  
Thanks, kid...whoever you are...thank...you...ZZZZ...ZZZZ...ZZZZ...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Wh...where am I? Oh...those kids got me to a Pokèmon Center. They were so nice to get me here unlike that "Oh, I'm so great DAAAMIEN".  
  
I gotta get outta here...go spend some time on my own to think about everything that just happened. Nowhere else to go...except...back to that rock I guess.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It's been about an hour since I left that Pokèmon Center...but I still don't see Damien or anybody else around here. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe-hey, what's that noise? I hear people yelling...might well check it out...  
  
Hey it's the Pikachu from before...but he's stuck in some...red bubble thingy. And he's being kidnapped by...two people in blue astronauts outfits and a talking Meowth?!  
  
Well, WHOEVER they are, I gotta stop them! Those kids and their Pikachu saved me...now it's time to return the favor!  
  
"Char...char...mander!" I yelled at them. (You better give Pikachu back to those guys right now!)  
  
"Team Rocket plays rough, so get moving!" the Meowth shot back.  
  
All right then...if words won't work, then I'll hafta make my point another way! You asked for it! I'll turn you three into fried chicken with my flamethrower.  
  
With all the strength I could muster, I released a very accurate and extremely powerful stream of flame in their direction! In my mind, I was laughing heartily as I watched those three chumps burn! Wow, they're already running away! That's right, you BETER run...CHICKENS!  
  
Afterwards those three kids made sure that Pikachu was safe, they offered me to come along with them. The one with the cap said that Damien wouldn't be coming back. It hurt to hear such a thing, but what's sad was...it didn't sound like was lying.  
  
I thought hard for a moment. Well, what did I have to lose? Maybe I sh-  
  
"Hey, Charmundah!" said a VERY familiar voice.  
  
I turned my head in the direction of the sound...and saw what should've been impossible! But it was HIM! It was Damien!  
  
"Been lookin' all ova for ya!" he said, with a strange look on his face that I didn't trust.  
  
The kids I saved angrily asked him what he was up to.  
  
"I came back fah Charmundah, just like I promised! So lets go," said Damien.  
  
Hmm...what should I do? He wants me back but I don't really know if want to go with him. He said he would be back, but it really DOES look like he...abandoned me.  
  
That's when he started arguing with the other three kids. He stated the undeniable fact that HE was the one who caught me. That's true but...he's been treating me like dirt.  
  
And I don't like it one bit.  
  
They kept talking to me and to each other. The three kids accused Damien of all these horrible deeds.  
  
The girl says he just wants to use me to win battles. And that squinty- eyed fellow noted that Damien already left me behind once, warning me that he might do it again.  
  
But my former trainer had only one thing in mind. I knew what it was and I didn't like it at all.  
  
"Charmundah return!!" Damien yelled, getting ready to fling a Pokèball at me.  
  
This isn't just a game of catch anymore. And I've had it being treated like dirt, being abandoned, and having insults tossed at me. Damien, that's it! YOU'RE THROUGH!!!  
  
I angrily hit the ball hard with my tail, and the ball went sailing back, hitting him in his face.  
  
"That does it, I'll crush you with every Pokèmon I've got!" Damien shouted.  
  
I've got a better idea...how about NO?  
  
Acting almost on instinct, I fired another jet of flame from my mouth...and if that weren't enough, that boy's Pikachu helped, adding some electricity to the burning screaming thing that used to be my owner. I swear at that point I could see his insides.  
  
HA, HA, HA...he ran away screaming for his mommy...what a loser.  
  
What to do now? Damien's gone, and that rock I was on back there doesn't sound very inviting. The two boys are talking about taking me long with them. At that point, I hardly cared because any trainer sounded better than Damien. He was as nasty as they come.  
  
But as I looked at him, something stirred within me. That capped kid had a strange look in his eyes. It was a look of determination, loyalty, trust and...friendship. Damien had fooled me before, but this was different.  
  
Maybe it was because I hadn't eaten in a while, but something...SOMETHING told me that I could really...REALLY trust this boy. I didn't know if he was a great trainer or the worst one ever, but his skills didn't matter. Because I sensed something even better.  
  
He had a good heart. And in my book, that makes him a winner any day.  
  
"Come on, Charmander! Welcome to the group!" he happily exclaimed.  
  
Then maybe for the first time ever...I smiled.  
  
The kid gently tossed his Pokèball in my direction and I happily jumped in. I would later come to realize that my new trainer and his friends had a truckload of nice and friendly Pokèmon that I can talk to and form great bonds with...unlike the Pokèmon that Damien had.  
  
Things changed for me from that day on. I got involved in ferocious battles that pushed me to my limits, which only made me stronger. I got to see amazing sights and places that I'd only dreamt of before. I made some real friends, and was making more each day. And most importantly, I had grown far beyond my potential. With all this experience, it's made me a better Pokèmon.  
  
I think it's safe to say my bad luck has come to an end.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
This is my update to my previous 3 chapters. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had other things going on. I also have a special thanx to my bro Whose Liner who is a fanfic writer. 


End file.
